Remedio para la mala circulación
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Mientras todos duermen, Callum ayuda a Rayla a recuperar la circulación de su muñeca y de pronto hay algo más en el ambiente.


Escribí este drabble desde que salió la primera temporada pero apenas me animo a publicarlo. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Remedio para la mala circulación**

Categoría: The Dragon Prince

Genero: Drama, Romance.

Clasificación: K+

Palabras: 672

Paring: Rayllum

Drabble

* * *

Ezran y Ellis estaban profundamente dormidos recargados en el lomo de Ava, con Aszymondias y Bait acurrucados entre ellos para conservar el calor.

Habían prendido una hoguera dentro del árbol para refugiarse de los residuos de la tormenta que aún nublaban el cielo de The Cursed Caldera.

Rayla, acostumbrada a montar guardia, estaba sentada en la entrada mirando la luna. Callum, que no podía dormir, se había entretenido bosquejando su silueta desde donde estaba sentado.

Cuando los minutos se extendieron y el sueño se rehusaba a aparecer, el joven príncipe decidió ir a hacerle compañía.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja, para no despertar a los demás.

Rayla levantó los ojos y cuando él se sentó a su lado, se percató que ella se masajeaba la mano recién liberada de su atadura con la otra.

—¿Cómo sigue tu muñeca?

Rayla levantó el brazo para una mejor inspección. Seguía pigmentado de un morado destacablemente más oscuro que su piel lila, pero no tanto como había estado hacía un par de horas.

—Recuperando la circulación —dijo con su adorable acento—. Al menos ya no duele tanto y ha dejado de hormiguear.

Luego flexionó los dedos de la otra mano que comenzaban a acalambrársele.

—Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ésta ahora, já.

Callum titubeó un momento, luego extendió una mano pidiendo la suya.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Oh, está bien —se apresuró a decir Rayla— pudo ser peor.

—De verdad no me importa —insistió.

Ella se lo pensó un momento. Poco a poco, le cedió la mano afectada y Callum comenzó a masajearle la palma con ambas suyas.

Las manos de Callum eran diferentes a las de ella, eso era algo que saltaba a la vista desde un principio. Ella sólo tenía cuatro dedos en cada mano y él tenía cinco. Su piel era del color de las moras y la de él de la nieve. Pero había otras diferencias que no había notado antes.

Sus manos eran un poco más grandes y largas que las de ella. Sus dedos, suaves, carecían de las callosidades que ella había ganado tras largos años de entrenamiento como asesina.

Rayla se descubrió perdida en los movimientos circulares de los dedos de Callum por lo que casi no registró cuando él le comenzó a deshacer las ataduras del guante.

Como no lo detuvo, Callum lo desató. La tela cayó al piso y él continuó masajeando subiendo por su muñeca, pasando por su antebrazo y continuando hasta su bicep, donde el color púrpura se encontraba con el lila.

Una y otra vez de abajo hacia arriba mientras la luna seguía avanzando en el cielo. Ninguno dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, ambos concentrados en el tacto de sus manos danzando sobre la piel del otro.

Finalmente, cuando la extremidad de Rayla había vuelto casi por completo a su tono natural y esta vez eran las manos de Callum las acalambradas, se detuvo.

Sólo entonces ambos levantaron la mirada. Algo había en el ambiente al que ninguno le podía poner nombre, una energía chispeante que casi se podía tocar. Tras una pausa, fue Reyla quien rompió el silencio.

—Gracias —murmuró, y su voz le sonó extraña en sus oídos.

Callum asintió. Sin saber qué más añadir, señaló al interior del árbol.

—Iré a… —se interrumpió para carraspear, pues su voz sonaba ronca—. Iré a dormir, deberías hacerlo tú también. No creo que nada nos ataque aquí —dijo tratando de impregnarle a sus palabras un tono ligero.

Rayla asintió. En cualquier otro momento se hubiera negado a bajar la guardia, pero estaba cansada y además, concordaba con Callum. Dudaba que alguien los siguiera a The Cursed Caldera y los monstruos habían resultado ser ilusiones.

—En un momento.

Callum desapareció en el hueco del árbol y ella se tomó un momento antes de seguirlo. Estiró las piernas y se volvió a poner el guante.

No pudo evitar notar que a pesar de volver a cubrir su piel con la tela, todo su brazo volvía a hormiguear pero esta vez, no era por la falta de circulación.


End file.
